


WoF Info

by Sulktora



Series: WoF Info [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Author Commentary, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author has mixed feelings about this, Do not yell at the Author, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Information about Wings Of Fire, M/M, More like Info Plot, Mostly Plotless Really, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Plot Devices, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulktora/pseuds/Sulktora
Summary: Extra stuff about WoF.Skip if you are not into reading bland story info.





	WoF Info

**Author's Note:**

> This is for those who have asked me many questions pertaining to a few characters and whatnot.  
This here is the answers to what you wish to know.  
It took a while to write this so no bashing me for writing it, in the long run, it helped me out so thank you. :)

Nodes and Mounting VS Mating Flight

~oOoOo~

Ok, I need to clear up a few things about the dragons in my story, concerning their physiology, I'll start with the three sexes that a dragon can have and what junk they all got, and plus with the types of mating they have.  
But before I get to that I'll make it clear that no dragon has a cloaca in Wings of Fire (WoF) none, they have the standard junk listed below along with an anus and ect. to do their self-relieving business, more human-based ok. Also because I don't see dragons as lizards or birds ok that's my personal opinion on that matter.  
Also extra info here, but no spoilers.

~oOoOo~

List of sex(s):

~o~

Dame(s) are females; they got only one means of reproduction, which is their hidden slit, which is a vagina and they have all the standard stuff that goes along with it.  
~  
Dames naturally have a nurturing nature within a clan and also as loners too.  
Lone Dames are rare, but not overly so, given lone dames are larger and more aggressive than any clan Dame. These Dames tend to form their own family groups or clans depending on their motives and age, all in all, the older and bigger a lone dame becomes the more battle harden they are.  
Of course, there is an exception to this.  
A Dame that becomes a clan leader is much bigger than any lone dame can ever become, but are rarer than a lone dame is; females that become clan leaders are not to be trifled with all due to them maxing out in size to a fully grown male sire many times. What is extremely rare is a female clan leader that is a flight leader, which are then in a very different class altogether ranking up there in power, strength, and size as any sire flight leader easily, along with politically.  
Pair that with a dame having mothering instincts is a combination that even makes the largest and oldest of dragons tremble in fear. More so if should any harm come to their offspring or clan.  
Lady Razorblade is the best example of a Dame Flight Leader and is so far the newest one in a very long time.

Extra info:  
Last known dame flight leader was called Lady Sanguine, Flight leader and Brood Mother of the Crimson Flight.  
Brood Mother is more a title than an actual position or task and does not mean they are only breeders in a clan.  
A Brood Mother is not breeder thought yes they have offspring but not in mass which is often mistaken by other races that don't understand dragon culture.  
Brood Mothers' are just really powerful and well-respected matriarchs of a whole flight and only get called this title after solidifying their bloodline carefully within each clan within their whole flight.  
This also means that they have managed to create a healthy breeding population that cannot be so easily wiped out and have prevented any inbreeding from happening.  
Due to Lady Sanguine's efforts during her life, the Crimson Flight is a still strong and a well-known dragon breed and many seek their help and assistance of how to either strengthen a bloodline or revive a very old one. One of the few remaining breeds of old that retained such knowledge and freely assist any who seek their help in such matters.  
Its also rumored that the Crimson Flight brought another dragon breed back from the brink of dying out, and this breed had only three remaining members at that time. Given many are not sure if this is true, though the rumor has not been confirmed or denied by the Crimson Flight if any ask them of this rumor.  
The current leader of the Crimson Flight is Cadmus.

~o~

Sire(s) are males they have only one means of reproduction; it is their spike, which is a penis.  
~  
Sires are normally more aggressive than a Dame and Carrier.  
Due to their natural nature to compete some don't take well to being second best to anyone or anything especially clan sires.  
Sires are heavy hitters and can take, as well a deal out a ton of damage in a fight.  
Lone sires are actually milder of nature, but are not pushovers in the slightest those that seek out a loner life are those seeking mates many times.  
If not then they are typically bulking up in strength and power to challenge a clan leader or form a clan of their own after hashing out a territory and then finding a mate and members to join.  
Sires tend to make up a large percent of clan and flight leaders and due to this, some rules had to be laid down long ago to keep the peace among clans and flights to avoid another dragon war.  
None can challenge a flight leader unless they are already a clan leader; this is one of the rules set down long ago.  
The best examples of Sire's are Ultra Magnus, Prowl, Ironhide, Starscream, Lightingrod, Cadmus and Blackblade to list a few. Megatron is not officially listed among these for obvious reasons by others.

~o~

Carriers have both a hidden slit and spike for means of reproduction, meaning they have both male and female parts and can have clutches.  
~  
Carriers normally look like males a lot of times some look more delicate than the average male sire. So unless you see their junk really up close you can't really tell a lot of times, so many carriers do get confused as sires and less likely as females more often than not.  
Normally it's the more mild temper and nurturing nature that tends to point out the fact of them being a carrier vs being a sire.  
They are true hermaphrodites in this manner and thus can have offspring by them either mounting or being mounted.  
Carriers many times are picked as heirs to clans for one or two reasons, one they are the only child a clan leader and their mate has, or they are normally selected as a means to having courtship happen between two clan's heirs in attempts to merge them together or to form stronger ties to them politically. Sometimes this is also done with flights wanting to become closer allies by combining bloodlines. Not all courtships work out thus are re-assessed in order to find another solution for both sides.  
While it is possible for a carrier to become a clan leader, very rarely do any of them become flight leaders.  
If one does then they are very powerful and truly a force to be reckoned with. If anyone or anything tries to challenge them or let alone try to kill them, there are only two results that come from this, one the challenger dies of the carrier does. There is no middle ground when it comes to leadership or dominance for carriers ever.  
Currently, there are no known flight leaders that are Carriers. There are plenty of clan carriers, the highest number of carrier clan leaders resided in Ultra Magnus' flight and Lady Razorblade's flight. Only recently with the Gold Flight forming is there now a third flight that had a high number of carriers as clan leaders. The leader of the Golden Flight is Lightingrod a Sire.

~oOoOo~

More Info: How stuff works-

Nodes:  
A node or nodes are a mix between an erogenous zone and a G-spot, all female dragons and carriers have a least one of these nodes, others sometimes have two. The location of the node or nodes is deeper inside their slit, so it is hard to get to them by normal means.  
Oral stimulation is not a normal means for dragons; only penetration can hit the nodes normally. Oral stimulation is a tease more often than not, but one can climax from the act given it is very intense.

Front Node:  
The front node in a slit is like a clitoris but tends to be less sensitive due to it being closer to the slit's entrance and sometimes is hidden within the slit's wall lining which makes it hard to simulate unless one is very aroused and relaxed.  
The front node also reacts when stimulated yes, but takes a while to get a full reaction from just stimulating it alone.  
Which is why the further back nodes are focused on more than the front node, they are very sensitive when rubbed or prodded at.  
The further back nodes have a double purpose, when stimulated they make the cervix entrance to the womb of dame or carrier flare open, making it easier for a sire or another carrier to make one egg heavy.  
Also if the dame or carrier is in heat and is mounted or taken during a mating flight not long after such stimulation very much results in conceiving.

Two Methods of Mating: Mounting and Mating Flight  
  
Mounting involves no flying while a mating flight does.  
Mounting is now the normal means of conceiving for the current dragons that prefer the mounting method over a mating flight.  
Mating flights are normally the easiest way for one to become egg heavy with very little problems. Back in the past, mating flights were quite common, but were and still are very risky to do.  
A mating flight involves namely two dragons to become entangled during flight and begin to mate while doing a nose dive free fall and break away once both climaxed mating in mid-air. (Kinda like the courtship displays of eagles, but only mating does happen during the free fall.)  
During the free fall during a mating flight, naturally sends a dragon into a relaxed state physically and sometimes mentally, and thus makes it possible for a dragon to conceive a large clutch of eggs. The number of eggs varies from dragon to dragon after a mating flight.  
Normal mounting only allows for one or two eggs at any given time, three at the most, but it's very rare for that to happen and is mostly a genetic family trait.  
  
-  
It is unclear of why results from a mating flight are large clutches of eggs, many assume it's due to the old story of how the first dame and sire became mates by sky dancing together and created the dragon race, which later sky dancing was renamed as a mating flight.  
Of course, others assume that the reproductive organs are stimulated during the free fall due to it being a rush and arousing by its self alone, thus only more intense when an actual act of mating happening during the free fall.  
  
-  
Also when two dragons do a mating flight it means that they are taking each other as a life mates and will not have another, even after one of them dies they won't take on another mate. Given of course due to how risky a mating flight is, it is not done lightly.  
Complete trust and faith in a chosen life mate must be there or both could very easily die during the act.  
  
-  
It's assumed that the two dragons' magics intermingle during a mating flight which binds the two dragons together, how it is done is unknown.  
The knowledge of how it works or was done exactly was lost long ago to dragons and to other races that revere dragons.  
For dragons, it just happens far as they know, given it's assumed the past dragons knew how it happens and worked; it's also said that they knew how to control such the bonding of magics.  
None of the current generations has any knowledge about how to control it.  
Of the lost knowledge in the world, this is a major loss for all dragons as a whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Further questions about the in-depth things on WoF will be answered here or in PM's ok.


End file.
